The Adventures and Life of Astoria Greengrass: 1
by XxReinventxLovexX
Summary: Astoria Greengrass's life is even more eventful than Potter's, in her opinion. Almost every day there's a concern she has to get over. Sometimes it's normal... but naturally, there's no quiet day at Hogwarts! Eventual Draco/Astoria, just be patient :D


**So, I've decided to rewrite my entire story, and turn it into a series. I know it seems like a lot, but I'm limiting each to about 15 chapters each. If there's more, it's probably because the plot is very important.  
>Well, Prologue first!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

Thick grey clouds rolled over a seemingly empty Diagon Alley, rain falling lightly in a rhythmic beat. Cheer cascaded, and gloom arose in it's eeriness, anxious voices chattered worriedly. The warm wind seemed to whisper and whistle secrets to the Alley's cobblestone paths, where those scarce Witches and Wizards trekked with uppermost cautiousness. White buildings faded to a deep grey, and deep grey buildings faded to black. The shadows danced in the candlelight, and echoes bounced of the walls. It hadn't been a good Holiday for the Ministry of Magic.

There had been an escape from Azkaban Prison from Sirius Black, masked murderer charged with murder of Peter Pettigrew. A befuddled Ministry, however, had no such evidence or trace of Black whatsoever, leaving the man (until caught) unharmed. Once caught, however, he would be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, leaving him to be no longer a threat. But, as the fact that he was at large still remained, he was a threat to all Witches and Wizards, and all were advised not to leave their houses often.

Meanwhile, down the dark, threatening path of Knockturn Alley, a large blond male snuck warily in hidden corners. He wore black and grey, and his blond hair was greasy and thin. The way he crept along the edges of the dark sides was suspicious, and odd at that.

The man peered around a dim-lit corner, and his green eyes were wide with pleasure. Around the same corner stood another dark male, with pale, slightly freckled skin and a mop of fair, dirty brown hair. He looked almost as ill as the blond man, bags below his dark eyes. The blond male made his way towards the other, a wide, crooked evil grin on his pale-skinned face.

"Bartemius Crouch," he said, his deep voice almost impossible to keep quiet.

"Cepheus Greengrass," said the man called Bartemius. "The Dark Lord is still at bay. I've contributed my part, now where's yours?" He finished his sentence by licking his lips like a snake. He smirked evilly, narrowing his eyes pointedly.

Cepheus grimaced crookedly, and pulled out his wand. He tapped it in his hand once, and a picture appeared. The picture was of a family of four, and the family was smiling and looking at each other happily. It included Cepheus himself, a wife with beautiful dark brown hair, A daughter with straight blond hair, and a young girl. The girl was strikingly beautiful, with dark brown curly hair and a fair figure. The family had one thing in common, thus making it the most stood-out feature. Each of the family members had bright green eyes that contrasted magnificently with the grey. They seemed to glow.

"Them," Cepheus said darkly, tapping his wand on the picture. The mother dissolved from the picture, though unnoticed by the rest. Then the blond girl disappeared, still unnoticed. Finally, last the beautiful little girl faded from the picture, and Cepheus stood smiling in the picture alone. "Without them, my life and duty as the Dark Lord's loyal servant will thrive, and I will be appreciated much more than I ever was," he explained, his crooked grin revealing jagged, yellow teeth.

Bartemius' snake-like tongue slid over his teeth again. "Good. If there's one thing I hate," He growled, "Is an unloyal coward who's loyalty to the Dark Lord is false."

Cepheus nodded. "Indeed. Lord Voldemort should have no time for cowards," he seethed, "Especially when he has us, who are loyal and there for him. Those imposters should not even be qualified for such a task as this." He threw the picture down, where the glass shattered. "I chose the task to murder my family. The hardest task, but to prove my loyalty, I'll do anything."

Crouch nodded approvingly. "That's what I like hearing, Greengrass. The Dark Lord will indeed be proud of your devotion." He licked his teeth a third time, more obsessively. "He has power that no Wizard knows, He is the greatest and most powerful being. Nobody can stop him, and if some one should attempt, they'll be obliterated completely within a matter of seconds. No one dares challenge the Dark Lord!"

"Those who try are simply foolish," Cepheus agreed, "He has more power in his left thumb than any wizard has in his entire lifespan." Cepheus spat at the broken picture on the dirty, pebbled ground. "My family are traitors. They refuse to see what my eye can see, and they refuse to believe in the Dark Lord's legendary powers. That, my friend Barty, is why they must be killed. They are in my way, and I can't _stand _when people get in my way."

Bartemius nodded and licked his teeth like a snake again. He began to pace up and down the dark alleyway evilly, hissing like a snake like he was mentally insane. "Yes, Cepheus, such an act is most certainly wrong.. Now, we must leave, a place like this is too public for conversations like this."

Cepheus nodded slowly and began to follow Bartemius, when he stopped and looked at the picture. _"INCENDIO!" _He hissed with a spark setting the paper of the picture on fire.

He walked away, laughing maniacally as the picture burned to a crisp, Cepheus' face burning along with it.

* * *

><p><strong>No, this story is not in the POV of Cepheus Greengrass, but in Astoria's. Cepheus <em>is, <em>however, one of the main characters, as you can tell...  
>But thank you for reading it, please leave reviews 'cause I love them! :)<strong>


End file.
